


do you crave for something more?

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Quarantink [20]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Quarantink Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Alex didn't know if he was more glad or sad that the tour was ending.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Alex Shibutani
Series: Quarantink [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665805
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	do you crave for something more?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 21: lighbulb
> 
> Title from "Lightbulb song" by Carina Round.

Alex didn't know if he was more glad or sad that the tour was ending.

One side, he really missed home. He missed his parents and dogs, and just at his own place for a moment before life and training would start kicking his ass again.

And if course, he would also miss his that rush of adrenaline and fun, and his friends.

He would miss Javi too. They were friends, great ones.

But at that point Ales was fully aware that it wasn't that simple.

He wasn't someone who would be scared about his feelings, but now, lying on his side and staring at the dark shadow on the other bed.

"Hey Javi?" he asked, kinda hoping that Javi was asleep, but no such luck.

"Yeah?"

Ah, what the hell.

"How would you describe falling in love?"

"Huh." Javi chuckled quietly, shifting a little, and Alex could almost see his smile through the darkness separating them "It will sound corny but- like a lightbulb?"

"A lightbulb turning on?"

"And sometimes exploding." Javi chuckled, and then "Why? Someone caught your eye?"

"Just... kind of." Alex sighed miserably.

"Well, good luck!" Javi said with sympathy, unknowingly stabbing Alex's poor, foolish heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
